Talk:The Big Bang
Warning: Messed up quest marker Pay No attention to the marker at the cow cage near the entrance to tsumei village, apparently the quest marker isn't accurate. - Chrisworld 17:09, 16 February 2007 (CST) Apparently won't trigger quest marker if under the effects of Spiritual Possession, either. -Valr Avron 03:11, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Reference? Hmm... Reference to The Big Bang album of Busta Rhymes, song by Bad Religion or Big Bang Attack from Dragonball Z? xD - Abedeus 01:17, 17 February 2007 (CST) or Big Bang attack from Xenogears. or Big Bang theory, or just a general view on fireworks ^^ Ooor the beginning of the earth. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 06:44, 18 February 2007 (CST) Or that time a group of people did it. -- 23:57, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Bug Nubah Lao only gave me 3 fireworks and the Nian wouldn't appear on Panjiang Peninsula. I abandoned and restarted the quest, but it resulted in the same problem again. -- Gordon Ecker Gordon Ecker 04:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) :You need to have 5 fireworks. --Silk Weaker 04:54, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I know that, but he only gives me three and I can't find anyone else who will provide them. The only solution that seems to work is joining a party with someone else who has 5 fireworks. -- Gordon Ecker 04:57, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Have him create more fireworks so that you have 5. --220.233.103.77 05:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Had the same problem, he wouldn't make me more fireworks although I had the materials Zul Aronos 16:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Use your Lunar Fortunes to get the fireworks. --Rainith 17:28, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Yeah thanks, figured that out eventually :) good advice thoughZul Aronos 08:27, 18 February 2007 (CST) I destroyed each group of Nian that came out. Since two were clustered together, shooting off one firework destroyed both. The quest updated that I'd failed the quest. I'm running out of fireworks--and out of patience. :I'm having the same problem. Three times in a row I run out and take out the three groups (1-2-2) and get a quest update that the quest failed. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 05:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I did this again with all my windows closed, and finally found the "village health bar" which was hidden underneath my inventory screen. To complete the quest you need (really helps) to have a speed buff and know where to go next. If you meet each group as it stop on the edge of the village you are going too slow and will fail. -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ''']] ( ) 05:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It's mostly knowing where they come from. I've never used a speed boost, and I've never failed. —Dr Ishmael 13:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lag? I entered this area a few times throughout most of the quests for the New Year event. All is fine except when doing this quest. I ended up wasting "fireworks" due to double clicking said firework too many times due to lag. I failed the quest. I doubt I will bother to finish the quest again now. --SK 05:01, 17 February 2007 (CST) :had a few lag problems but nothing serious, fireworks are so common anyway there is no concern over wasting them, to me at least Zul Aronos 08:26, 18 February 2007 (CST) Direction of the Nians I did the quest a few times, and they do not always come from the East and West. Last time I did it, the first came from the South, then two from the Northeast and the last two came from the West. Jill Bioskop X 13:14, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Technically, the first Nian comes from the southeast (south in the quest dialogue), then the second and third Nian spawn to the northeast, head south and then head west. It was like that every time I did the quest. -- Gordon Ecker 18:36, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, it was for me like that most of the time too, except that that last time I did the quest they 1) actually came from a different tirection and 2) the directions mentioned in the text from the child were also different than usual. - Jill Bioskop X 18:46, 19 February 2007 (CST) There's a material artisan with parchment in seitung harbor No need to go all the way to ascalon to get cheap paper for bottle rockets.